You're Nothing Without Me
by m4g3rul3z
Summary: Damn. Sho's an asshole. But at least Kyoko's finally found the strength to tell him off, and the source of that strength is someone no other than her most caring sempai.


_The best way to rant about your ex without ranting about your ex is writing a fanfic. =)_

...

Kyoko fumed as she felt an aura of insolence pacing toward her within three clicks of her tensed form. Yellow hair; digusting, repulsive smirk. Kyoko swore that her vocabulary multiplied ten-fold whenever she encountered him, though all she really learnt instinctively were insults and angsty rants.

The bitter taste of bile rested on her tongue as he approached the table at the cafe she frequented for lunch. Even though she had many accolades under her clean, white belt, the President still called her back for random Love Me duties. Today, however, she had the most unfortunate fate of having absolutely no time to change out of the jaw-dropping neon pink montrosity. Even more reason for Sho to mock her.

She couldn't understand why he would still appear around her to put her down and diminish her identity, even though he was the one that had treated her like a piece of tissue on the floor. He would always pick her up before, make her every fibre believe she was still useful, then mirthlessly rip it to shreds like the normal fate of a piece of tissue. And dammit, she wanted to be the one to TP him this time and show the world for the true coward he was.

Far away in a corner, a lanky man with overgrown limbs had stumbled across this scene whilst looking for his favourite kohai, and the sheer sight of a certain fake blond haired asshole made him furious. The very fact that this said asshole was about to torment his most important woman made things worse, but this mature individual knew he had to back off. It wasn't his battle to fight, but he would support if need be, even if his fist ached to pound that pretty boy face into the ground the way pretty boy faces shouldn't be pounded at all.

"Oh, if it isn't LME's Love Me girl," Sho spat on the ground, looking down at her with indignant, dirty blue eyes.

Kyoko tried to keep her cool. Maybe he'd disappear if she ignored him, like all her figments of imagination would eventually.

"Wow, she really doesnt say much, does she. Maybe she doesn't have a mind of her own at all."

A vein near her eyebrow pulsated violently.

"Ah! Or maybe she's just trying to act maligned so everyone will pity her."

Damn. This figment of imagination was getting irritating.

"Eh, talk. I thought you had a lot to say about - "

"Shotaro. Leave. Me. Alone."

He didn't say anything for a while, and Kyoko's menacing tone had made the rest of the patrons at the cafe flee to further tables for their own safety. She remained in her seat, refusing to move. She had always given in to Sho, had always made excuses for him, and even though she was stretching herself thin to provide for the both of them, she refused to open her eyes to properly see the abuse she had undergone. The heartache that she had to survive alone.

Their relationship could hardly be called a proper one, and Sho wasn't taking the fact that she had packed up and left lightly. She loved him, didn't she? He didn't see why Kyoko couldn't accept his faults. If she truly loved him, she would do so. And if he wanted to change, he would. Maybe she would even be able to win his heart. She was a hypocrite in his eyes, and he was determined to make her pay for the hurt that she had caused him. And maybe, just maybe, once she realised it, she would come back to him. The idea of having someone there for him and him alone appealed so greatly to him, and it was the promary reason he had brought her from Kyoto anyway. She had promised him that she would always be there for him, and she had broken it. Now, she was isolent enough to declare war on him._ Kyoko_, Sho shook his head, _you're so stubborn, so pathetic. You need me. You're NOTHING without me_.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Sho murmured. "You know you can always come back to me, I'm the only one who understands you so well."

She remained silent. He was wrong; he had always been wrong. He never understood, what's more, he never understood her. He was going to catch a cold from the ice in his sub-zero heart, and was probably going to die of diabetes from all the sugar-coated words that he spouted.

"You're a fool for joining the industry, you'll never survive unless I'm there to protect you. Don't you know that Kyoko?" He urged.

"I've got no time to listen to you."

"You're nothing without me. You're getting nowhere fast. You owe me for leaving me without saying anything."

"That's a lie."

"Face it Kyoko, you're NOTHING without me. Now grow up, realise that and come back. Why can't you be mature like me? You're such a hypocrite."

And all of a sudden, Kyoko snapped. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, but she knew in her heart that she hurt, and because she had promised the most important man in her life that she would never be hurt by Sho again, she was angry for failing to do so.

Trembling and rising to her feet, Kyoko lifted her head to face Sho with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I always hid this from you. Do you know how much your words hurt? You pushed me around. You used me. Helll; I think you need me more than I need you. Is this why you keep coming back to me? Are you nothing without me?"

Sho wasn't sure how to react. She had always been furious in return to his taunts. She had never cried. Never. She refused to show that she was weak, even if he knew that she was upset. The sight of her in tears wrenched his heart. He couldn't stand to see her sorrowful face, as it reminded him even more that it was his fault. What's worse - she was the one telling him that she could do without him.

"Hypocrite Sho? I think i'm the one that has matured. I'm setting up my own future. I'm moving on. I'm finding people who actually love me back. Who'll never make me pay the rent, never take advantage of me, and give me their respect and gratitude in return. Who'll never make me feel uneasy. You're the one that's looking for me, you're the one who can't forget."

At this point, Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw another familiar figure approach her from behind the shellshocked Sho. He had a peaceful grin on his face, his arms outstretched in a warm, welcome embrace.

"This, Sho, is my most important man. You've met before," Kyoko grinned at the figure through her hot tears that had already receded, and gave Ren a hug.

Looking at the girl he once called his own, Sho didn't know why he felt such a sharp shard of glass pierce through his heart, and the impact shocked his entire body. What was this? When had this happened? What...what was he feeling?

"Maybe," Kyoko giggled a bit, having been seemingly cheered up by the mere presence of this dark haired individual, "maybe one day I'll be able to listen to all your pointless words without being hurt at all. I must say it'll take time, but I'm sure there'll be someone there for me. Ja ne, Sho-chan."

As Kyoko and Ren walked off into the distance, a stunned Sho was left staring at the cold asphalt. It was hard, but he felt as if the floor had given way beneath him, and that his world of indignance had started to cave in at its very core. _You need me_, the words echoed in his head, _you're nothing without me_.

Was she really nothing without him?

...

_heh. Thanks, hope you like it, and DAMN was my ex an asshole. XD_


End file.
